Like Shattered Glass
by Raphaelfanguy4real
Summary: It had been the perfect day, none of them expected it to go the way it did. Separated, sold, tortured and experimented upon, will the turtles ever find each other again, or will their souls fall apart along with their family? Warnings for each chapter at the beginning of the chapter. Rated T for violence. Based in the 2012 universe.
1. The Perfect Day

**Hey guys! I know you are probably surprised to see a new story from me (since I declared I was done/on hiatus with this site) but I have evidently really really really missed posting for you. So... here's one of my favorite pieces! It's a long one, and a bumpy ride from the first chapter to the last. So get ready.**

**This story is focused on all of the guys, with a different focus every chapter or so. Just a warning that there is pretty intense torture and some mental breakdowns in here, so read at your own risk. Specific warnings will probably be at the beginning of each chapter.**

**WARNINGS: fighting, violence, regular Ninja Turtle stuff like beating people up in alleyways. **

**Here we go!**

"Dude! No fair!" Michelangelo complained, trying to grab the slice of pizza Raph was hanging over his head. Raphael smirked and lowered it over his mouth. They were the same height, but with Mikey in a headlock, it was easy to hold the pizza out of his reach. Leo and Donnie, across the table, ignored the scene. Technically they weren't blatantly ignoring it, but both turtles were focused on something else. Donatello was poring over something on his laptop, occasionally typing a few words, but then falling back to his silent state, eating his pizza without looking at it which resulted in a small sauce stain on his cheek. Leonardo was, in a way, not ignoring his two younger brothers, but instead of intervening he watched in amusement, shaking his head.

"This is delicious," Raphael said after swallowing the first bite. "You sure you don't want any, Mikey?" Michelangelo whined and struggled to get out of the headlock, reaching again for his pizza.

"Leo! Make Raph let go!" he pleaded. Leonardo considered this for a moment, Raph took another bite. Mikey pouted. "Please! I'm going to starve to death!" he pleaded, Leo sighed.

"Ok, Raph, let go of Mikey," he said, Raph rolled his eyes but released the orange banded turtle. Mikey beamed and snatched a piece from the plate in front of Raph, who rolled his eyes again before finishing his current slice.

"Hey, Mikey," Raph said suddenly a few moments later, Mikey looked at him. "Can you grab me something?"

"What?" Mikey leaned closer, falling right into Raphael's trick. Raph grabbed his younger brother and spun around, slamming him gently against the wall. "Hey!"

"Give it back," Raph said simply, grinning. Mikey held up the half-eaten slice of pizza. Raph accepted it and released his brother again, stretching his arms as he finished it off as well. Mikey sent a playful glare at his brother and then leapt toward him, catching Raph off guard. The two crashed to the floor, nearly knocking Donatello over by tilting his chair.

"Hey!" the brown-eyed turtle protested, turning to watch them wrestle with a glare. "What are you two doing? What are you, eight-year-olds?"

"According to you, I'm mentally only six!" Mikey corrected, Raph pushed him off and jumped on top of him, pinning Mikey's arms to his sides. "Hey, get off Raph!"

"Mikey, Raph, that's enough!" Leo snapped, on his feet now. "Come on, since you two are obviously done eating, it's time for patrol. Maybe it will help you get all that crazy energy out." Raph rolled his eyes and got off of his brother, Michelangelo jumped up and darted to the pit to get his nunchucks. Donnie sighed and closed his laptop before following his brothers out to the turnstiles.

"You going without a weapon?" Raph asked incredulously, Donnie blinked, grinned sheepishly, and went to the lab to retrieve his staff. Once he returned, the four of them set out into the sewers.

"So, Leo, what's the plan for tonight?" Donnie asked, breaking the silence. Raph and Mikey looked up from their game of rock-paper-scissors to listen, Leo glanced back at them all.

"Well, we're mostly just watching for any problems." he decided, "I want to swing by Shredder's old place to make sure Tigerclaw hasn't turned it into something weird again, and maybe where TCRI is, to check on rebuilding processes."

"Me and Don could go check on TCRI." Raph declared, "You and Mikey could go by the shredder's place, get it done faster." Leo started up the ladder.

"I don't know, Raph. We aren't pressed for time or anything." He said as they climbed out of the sewers. Raph shrugged.

"I guess, then Let's go already!" Raph declared, pushing past Leo to scale the fire escape. "Race you guys to the fire station!"

"I'll get there first!" Mikey taunted, jumping up the escape from level to level, grinning.

"Not if I have anything to say!" Don declared, following Raphael up the ladder. "Longer legs, faster strides. It's science!" Leo rolled his eyes and followed up Mikey's way, getting to the rooftop as soon as Donnie did.

"Go!" Mikey declared, taking off toward the fire station, "I'm going to get there first!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Raph laughed, running after him. Don shrugged and followed, while Leo rolled his eyes. The leader in blue followed his three brothers across the rooftops, enjoying the feeling of wind across his face.

"Wait!" Mikey suddenly yelled, stopping, which caused Raph to run into him and Donatello to stumble. He grinned, "bye!" and took off again while they were still recovering.

"Mikey!" Raph shouted indignantly, running after him. Michelangelo laughed and ran faster, falling out of sight behind a water tank. Leo ran alongside Donnie, who wasn't really trying to race.

"This is nice." the purple masked turtle murmured, surprising Leo. "What? We're all getting along, you and Raph aren't arguing, Mikey's teasing us all, Raph's visibly happy for the first time in a while. It's nice." Leo glanced ahead at Raph and Mikey, well, mostly just Raph because Mikey was still out of sight.

"I guess you're right," he agreed. "Come on, let's catch up." They sped up, smiling as the wind whipped past them. Then they heard sounds of fighting in an alley ahead, Raph and Mikey weren't in sight.

"Oh great," Don muttered as they arrived to see their brothers fighting a group of what looked like gang members, but not any familiar ones. In fact, they didn't really look like a street gang at all, more like some kind of organization that had randomly decided to go fight Raph and Mikey, Leo hoped Raph hadn't jumped the gun and attacked innocents. He and Donnie jumped down, a ripple of surprise went through the group of people. Apparently, they hadn't known there was four of them.

"What are you doing?" Leo yelled at Raph, who was fending off a man who had a bat and was swinging wildly.

"It's not my fault!" Raph protested, ducking another swing. "Mikey hid down here and then these weirdo's attacked us!"

"Who are you calling a weirdo, freak?" One of the men called. Leo rolled his eyes and slammed his hilt onto the man's head, knocking him out.

"Let's get out of here!" Leo called, "we aren't trying to fight tonight!"

"Why? They started it!" Raph protested, kicking someone into a trash can. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Um, because one; I'm the leader and I say so and two; this is totally unnecessary!" he yelled, "Come on!" Mikey, Donnie, and Raph all frowned but forced their way toward him.

"What is this?" a voice asked, all the humans stopped fighting back.

"Sorry, we meant to deliver the reptiles to you, but then these freaks showed up!"

Leo narrowed his eyes, a woman stepped out of the alley doorway, her eyes scanning the scene.

"Come on, let's go!" Leo hissed, they backed away to the fire escape.

"Where are you interesting specimens going? And follow up question, who discovered these reptiles? They'll certainly fetch much more than the regular animals."

"Weirdo, no one discovered us!" Raph snarled, "let's get outta here!" everyone moved at once, the humans all went to apprehend them while the four turtles darted to the fire escape, or just lumped up the wall like Mikey.

"Who the heck is that?" Leo asked as they paused, gasping for breath, a block away.

"I don't know, never seen any of those creeps before!" Raph snapped, "Geez, Mikey, you just had to hide in the alley with humans in it?"

"They weren't there when I hid there!" Mikey protested, "besides Raph, you think you didn't enjoy the fight? Yeah right." Raphael had no response to that, so he just walked over to the edge of the building and looked down the street.

"Shell, how many of them are there?" he muttered, Leo and Donnie joined him and Leo groaned. Two large black vans were racing opposite directions, surrounded by a bunch of the humans who were on foot, obviously spreading out to find them.

"Dude! Not cool!" Mikey shouted, they all spun around, he was fending off a group that had scaled the fire escape. "Dudes, come help me out!" the three older turtles ran toward their little brother and weapons clashed.

"Who are you?" Leo yelled, kicking one back away from him, "what are you doing?"

"We work for Sangrey, but you ain't humans, how come you know English? Are you aliens? She's right you'd fetch a good price." multiple of them spoke, but to Leo, it all sounded the same. He sighed and fended them off.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here!" he called, backing away. "More are coming, we need to lose them!"

"For once in your life, fearless, you're right!" Raph yelled, following Leo and Donnie across the roof, Mikey took the time to whack another enemy before following. Leo panted, zigzagging across the city across the rooftops.

"That was really weird." Donnie panted beside him, "it sounded like they were part of an animal smuggling ring, for reptiles or something. We would be popular in something like that, you know."

"Yeah, I'm valuable." Raph snorted. "Shell, there's more of them!" he pointed to the street where one of the black vans was speeding around a corner, more of the humans seemed to be looking for them by the second. Leo sighed.

"Come on, before they find us again we need to get into the sewers." he declared, "follow me." he jumped down into a deserted alley and slid open the manhole, he jumped in and immediately started running, he heard Raph slide the cover shut behind him and nodded in satisfaction, the humans evidently hadn't seen where they went.

"I think we lost them, Leo!" Donnie panted, they came to a halt, leaning on their knees to catch their breath. They often went on runs, but never like that.

"We're going to have to keep a low profile for a while." Leo sighed, looking up and meeting Raphael's green gaze. "Until they clear out of New York."

"But they're smuggling animals!" Raph protested, "that's a crime! Which means we get to kick their butts!"

"He might be right, Leo." Don pointed out, "it's our job to protect the city."

"We can do that in the shadows." Leo declared, "we know how to fight and take out enemies without being seen, we'll just need to practice that specifically more and not let them see us."

"This day's been great!" Raph declared, stretching his arms. "We hung out, ate pizza, and got to bust heads. I'm liking today."

"We won't be able to get pizza unless April or Casey get it." Donnie pointed out, "understand Mikey?" all three turtle's faces paled and they spun around. Mikey wasn't there.

"MIKEY!" Leo yelled, searching the gloom, "where are you? Is this a stupid prank?" no answer.

"Michelangelo!" Raph called, "where are you, Mikey?"

"Raph, was he with you when you closed the manhole?" Donnie asked, eyes wide, Raph scowled.

"I thought he was with Leo!" he protested, "I'm always the last one in!"

"I thought he was back with you guys!" Leo said, getting worried, "he's probably still up on the surface, shell. We have to go back and find him, those creeps are trying to capture us, come on!" he ran to the nearest ladder, followed by his brothers.

"If they lay one finger on him I'll kick them to Timbuktu!" Raph snarled as they climbed out onto the street.

"In the shadows, full ninja mode, don't split up!" Leo hissed, "the last thing we need is to get separated, we all need to be keeping half an eye on each other alright?"

"Got it, let's go!" Raph hissed, running through the shadows toward where the humans had been. "Mikey!" he called softly, Leo rolled his eyes and followed, footsteps lighter than a feather.

"He's probably fine, might even be at home by now," Donnie whispered, Leo nodded, but none of them really thought that. Mikey would most likely go to central park and play on the playground before going home. Leo nodded to himself.

"This way, he's probably by the park!" he hissed, both Raph and Donnie nodded, smiling slightly. They changed course toward the green spot in the middle of Manhattan and Leo kept scanning the area, but he had a horrible sinking feeling. When had Mikey been separated from them? He couldn't remember seeing the younger turtle since they were fleeing the humans on that rooftop. He shuddered and picked up the pace, Raph and Donnie falling into step so that only one small pitter patter could be heard.

"There they are!" a voice yelled, Leo cursed under his breath and grabbed his katana, then relaxed to see Casey and April. "What are you guys doing?" Casey asked, jumping off the water tower.

"Shh!" Donnie snapped, "I thought it was a school night!"

"So?" Casey shrugged, April rolled her eyes.

"Shh!" the three of them repeated in unison, Leo glanced at the street, luckily it was clear of any of the smugglers.

"Where's Mikey?" April whispered, they all looked at each other guiltily, "and what's wrong?" Raph turned a slow circle before replying, sais out.

"We ran into some weirdo's who think it would be nice to capture us and sell us on some kind of smuggling ring." He finally hissed, "there's like, hundreds of them, Mikey got separated, we're looking for him."

"Separated? Smuggling ring? What the heck?" April's eyes widened, "things were finally calm after the mess with Halloween!"

"Don't I know it." Leo sighed, "come on, you can help us look for him, you don't have to hide since you're humans, but we think it would be better if we stayed in full silent ninja mode. Hence all the shushing." both humans nodded.

"Yo, I'll go grab my bike and go through central park." Casey decided, "you guys stick to searching rooftops."

"Alright." Leo didn't voice his annoyance at Casey telling them what to do. "Come on, Raph, Don, we'll run by Murakami's." they both nodded and they took off, April followed Casey off the roof. They reached Murakami's in minutes and entered stealthily. Raph took up a vigil at the front window while Don and Leo scanned the restaurant. Mikey wasn't there.

"Hello, my ninja friends." Murakami welcomed.

"Have you seen Mikey?" Leo asked, weary. "At all?"

"No, is he alright?" the blind man asked, looking worried even with his glasses on.

"We don't know, we better go find him." Leo sighed, "sorry we can't stay Murakami, we'll probably be out of contact for a while too."

"Alright my friends, I wish you well." Murakami nodded and the three ninjas disappeared into the night.

* * *

"T-phone self destruct," Mikey said without thinking, wincing as the ropes wrapped around him dug into his arms. The man holding the device cried out and dropped it onto the floor of the moving van. He glared at Mikey.

"Little freak!" he snapped, "stop talking or I'll make you be quiet!"

"Why?" Mikey tilted his head, trying not to show how scared he was. "I mean, I can make noise without talking. Why don't I hum? Or, maybe I can give you a nickname, I'm great at naming things."

"Shut it up please, Ken!" the driver of the van snapped. "It's hard enough to look for the rest of them with this one yakking away in my ear!"

"Sorry, I could always uh…" Mikey gulped as he saw the guy, apparently named Ken (lame) pull out duct tape. "Shut up now, I guess." he fell silent for a moment, the guys were probably fine. They hadn't noticed when he got hit with that net, they'd gotten away. That was really all that mattered.

"You won't have to for long." Ken said, "I'm sure Carmina will want to talk to you." Mikey sighed softly and his shoulders sagged, the guys hadn't noticed when the net hit him, they didn't know what happened, which meant they didn't know where he was.

And to think it had been such a great day.

**And that's that chapter! Thanks, guys, for reading. Please check out my Tumblr ( cobythinks) and my youtube channel, (Coby Thinks) if you're interested in getting to know me (the author) a little better. Please leave a review, even if it's garbled key mashing, and have an awesome day.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**-Coby**


	2. Take An Oath

**Hey everybody! Sorry, it's been a while since the last update - I'll get better I swear (don't trust that). Anyway, here's this chapter of 'Like Shattered Glass' and I hope you enjoy it! Now onto the reviews…**

**To Leonardo Hamato1: Thank you for reviewing, I'm so glad you like this! I hope you still do after this next chapter… *evil laughter***

**To Only Hope No Fear: Hey there friend! Sorry I kept you waiting, just had to take care of myself for a while ^-^. Glad you like this fic!**

**To BeybladeLover339: Haha. Before anything bad happens. Oh boy. I hope you enjoy this even if uh… that doesn't happen? *awkward laugh* Thanks for reviewing! 3**

**Warnings: frustrations, kidnapping, violence**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

"The sun's almost rising," Donnie reported, looking at Leo, who sighed. He ran a hand down his weary face and scanned the rooftop he was standing on. No sign of Michelangelo.

"Leo!" Raph's voice shouted from a ways ahead of him, close to the place they'd last seen Mikey the night before. "Don, come here guys!" both turtles ran to catch up with their red masked brother, who was staring at the object in his hand. "Shell, I think they got him." it was Michelangelo's nunchaku, his kusarigama chain lay a few feet away, Mikey wasn't there.

"No!" Leo growled, kicking a wall angrily, "Mikey...No!"

"We'll find him, Leo," Don promised, eyes narrowed. "But, we need to get underground before the sun rises all the way, I think those humans will be looking for us for a while."

"But they have Mikey!" Raph cried, "we need to find them, kick their butts, and get him back!"

"First we need a plan!" Donnie argued, "think logically Raphael! We won't do Mikey any good getting captured ourselves!"

"Maybe we could!" Raph countered, "we could get captured, find Mikey, then bust out! Perfect! Now we have a plan!"

"No, you two stop it!" Leo pushed between them, "arguing will get us nowhere, Donnie's….he's right Raph. As much as I want to do what you suggest to find Mikey, I have to listen to my head on this one. As soon as the sun goes down we'll be looking for him again, hopefully with more info. Donnie, they said that woman's last name was something like Sangrey, think you can find anything on her?" Don sighed, still glaring at Raphael.

"Yes, I can. Let's go." he snapped, turning and jumping into the alley, Raph and Leo followed. They made their way to the lair, April and Casey were there on the couch, watching the news, both humans looked up as they entered, and their faces fell when they saw only three green terrapins.

"You didn't find him?" April asked, eyes wide, they shook their heads dejectedly.

"We think those humans got him." Raph snarled, "he'd never leave his weapons lying on some roof!" he waved the nunchaku and kusarigama above his head, emerald eyes a mask of fury.

"We'll find him." Leo said, "Don, you going to start on that research?" Donnie nodded,

"Absolutely, my computer's already in the kitchen from yesterday, once I get coffee I can go all day."

"Good." Usually, Leo wouldn't condone this, seeing as Donnie was known to waste himself away by living off of only coffee and no sleep, but this was Mikey...his life was on the line. Leo leaned against the wall dejectedly, Mikey's life! Those weirdoes would probably dissect him or sell him to someone who would! Why hadn't he done what Raph suggested?

"Leo, don't." Raph sighed, looking at him. "I was being irrational, getting captured on purpose is a bad idea."

"April, Casey, go home." Leo sighed, "it's a school day. Go on, we'll text you if we find anything." both humans frowned, but saw Leo's weariness and nodded.

"Yeah, dude, alright." Casey sighed, "C'mon red." April sighed and followed the vigilante out of the lair, hugging herself tightly.

"I'm serious, Leo, don't do this to yourself!" Raph said, grabbing Leo's arm. "I was being impulsive, you should be telling me this man! Mikey can hold his own. He's stronger than he thinks he is, and Donnie's never failed us yet. Let's go help him out, alright?"

"By helping him out, you mean probably drive him crazy by asking if he's found something?" Leo smiled. "Sounds like a plan, Raph. Besides, I don't think I'll sleep until Mikey's back." Raph nodded and they walked to the kitchen.

"Me neither, Leo." he sighed, "come on, we need food even if we don't need sleep." Leo smiled, need was the relative term. They all needed sleep, but none of them were going to get any.

* * *

"Hey, Ken?" Mikey asked, lifting his weary head, the human looked up from his book. Really? A villain reading a novel? Mikey had been kidnapped by nerds.

"What?"

"How long till we get there?" Mikey asked, smiling, he had asked this every hour on the hour, having nothing better to do than count. Ken groaned.

"Listen, freak, stop talking or I'll just put you out of your misery now! Why do you care when we get to where we're going?"

"I need to a drink of water." Mikey complained, "please? My throat is really dry from all this talking."

"Then shut up!" Ken growled, "please. At this point I just want some peace and quiet." then he sighed. "Fine, one drink of water, then will you shut up?"

"Sure thing!" Mikey beamed as a water bottle was pressed to his lips. "Thanks, that was really good, now my throat is ready to sing!"

"That's it," Ken growled, slamming Mikey against the wall. He stuffed a rag in Michelangelo's mouth and duct-taped over it, Mikey gave a muffled sigh. He'd pushed the button too hard, apparently.

"Hey, Ken." the driver called back, "Carmina says to get him ready to be interrogated, we're about five minutes away."

"Fine." Ken sighed, then looked at Mikey. "Whatever that means. Listen freak, you're about to be interrogated. Done." Mikey rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall of the van. He hoped interrogation wasn't painful, because it sounded a lot like dissection, and he knew what that was.

Five minutes later, the van pulled to a stop somewhere and the doors were yanked open to reveal they were in a warehouse garage. Rough hands grabbed Michelangelo's arms and yanked him out of the van, his feet were tied or Mikey would have walked instead of letting himself be dragged into a small room where he was promptly dropped on the floor. Several of the humans left, and the remaining lifted him onto a chair and untied him before quickly binding his hands to the arms of the chair and his feet to the legs, and some rope around his abdomen for good measure. Mikey sighed. If they hadn't taken all his gear he'd already have escaped, using his ninja stars or something. The humans left, and Mikey sat in the chair facing a table, in the darkness. He didn't know how long he was there before the door opened again, but the woman they'd seen at the first fight walked in, carrying a notepad and a recording device, Mikey scowled.

"Did they gag you?" she asked, placing her things on the table, "sorry about that, but how do they think I want you to answer me? A number of blinks?" she peeled the duct tape off Mikey's mouth painfully and pulled out the gag. "There." a bright light suddenly shone in Mikey's face, and he grimaced. The woman sat in a chair across the table and clicked on the recording device, then picked up her pencil and looked at him expectantly. "My name is Carmina Sangrey, though most of my associates choose one or the other. Do you have a name?" Mikey frowned, he considered telling her, but then resolutely shook his head, pursing his lips together. "No name? Really. I find that hard to believe. Come on, turtle, speak to me." again, Mikey shook his head. Raph had always joked that he couldn't stay quiet for five minutes, and Mikey guessed this was the ultimate test. Carmina quickly lost patience and stood up, walking around the table to be close to him.

"Mutant, I know you can talk. I heard you cry out to those other freaks after you got caught, you were recorded in the van you traveled here in, I know you can speak. Tell me at least where those other mutants might be?" Mikey resisted laughing in her face and didn't reply, raising his gaze to study the ceiling, the lady growled under her breath and grabbed his head, making him look her in the eyes. "Listen, this doesn't have to be easy for you, freak. I can do things to you, not only physical things. I've caused men to go insane, do you want to go insane?" Mikey just stared at her, trying not to show his terror. She let go of him and stood back, a look of disgust on her face. "I expected you to have a looser tongue, after driving Jack and Ken insane on the way here. But I suppose it's different when asked to speak." she stormed out of the room, leaving the recorder and paper on the table. The light shut off and Mikey let out a breath, eyes watering. This was bad, he had no clue where he was or where his brothers were. He knew they hadn't been captured, probably. He would probably see them again within days, hours maybe. Mikey let out a small breath and closed his eyes, might as well sleep it off.

Sudden blue light made Michelangelo jerk awake, where was he? He hasn't tied to that chair anymore, he was lying on the ground. Above him, through light blue tinted glass, he could see the ceiling of what looked like an office building. Mikey groaned and sat up, he lifted a hand to rub his head, only to find that thick metal chains were shackled to his wrists and ankles, anchored on the floor of his odd cage. Also, his mask was gone now too. Bad enough they took his gear, now they took his mask! Mikey let out a grunt of frustration and looked at his surroundings once more. There was about a foot of blue glass on the side of the cage, up above the floor level of the room he was in. the majority of his cage was under the floor, and the walls were a black stone. Mikey hit the chains on his wrists against the wall experimentally. Where they made contact, white lines appeared. He smiled a small smile and ran it gently along, creating swirls of white on the black surface. Then Mikey shook his head. What was he doing? He should be trying to escape.

Suddenly, loud thumping noises made Michelangelo's headache, and he grabbed it in pain, looking up at the glass ceiling. A pair of people were walking across the top of it, and once they had passed the thumping stopped. Mikey's head still hurt, and he frowned. Is that why cages at the zoo said not to tap on the glass? Now he felt bad for hurting those little guy's ears, the one time they'd gone in the middle of the night to central park zoo that is. Mikey sighed and shook his aching head sadly. Where was he? He had no idea. Did his brothers know? Not likely, but maybe. Depending on how effective Donnie's googling these guys had been. Mikey knew exactly what they must be doing, if it was nighttime they'd be searching for him if it was daytime they'd be pacing around the lair. Raph was probably hitting something, Donnie was probably on his computer with a mug of coffee, Leo was probably either pacing or standing behind Donnie and reading over his shoulder, either one he'd ask if Don had found anything every two minutes or less driving Don to the breaking point. Mikey smiled, picturing them, and then sighed again.

He refused to talk, even to himself. If he wasn't going to talk to Carmina then he wasn't going to talk to anyone, so he wasn't going to say anything at all. As soon as he thought this, Mikey forced himself not to announce it out loud, since that would defeat the purpose. More thumping noises made Mikey feel like his head was going to explode, he looked up. It was the crazy person who had done all this to him, Mikey scowled up at her as she crouched on the glass, staring at him. She remained there for a long time and gave Mikey the creeps. The lady didn't even blink, that much, she just stared at Mikey through the glass and smiling. _Smiling_. It was unsettling, and Mikey resisted the urge to call up and ask what she was doing. He hoped his brothers got there soon, it was going to be hard if he wasn't going to talk.

* * *

Leo, Raph, and Donnie were all in the kitchen. Leo was pacing, Donnie was reading something on his computer, and Raph kicked the table. It had been almost three days since Mikey went missing, three! The night before they had gone out looking again, but those humans were still looking for them. The fight hadn't lasted long, and then they'd come home. Despite their efforts, the three turtles had been required to get some sleep, even if it was only about three or four hours. Raphael growled under his breath and threw his cup at the wall, Don sighed, Leo looked over.

"Find anything yet?" he asked, Raph groaned.

"Leo! Cut it out! You're even driving me insane! You asked that like, thirty seconds ago! Just give your overused voice a rest for a minute! Alright?" Leo scowled, then went back to pacing. Donnie sighed, shook his head, and clicked yet another link that would probably be a false alarm. A few moments later, Leo walked over and started reading over Donnie's shoulder. Donatello sighed but didn't comment.

"Stupid humans!" Raph snarled, slamming his fist into the fridge, denting it. "We aren't that ugly and freaky! What's with them anyway?"

"Raphael, I just fixed the fridge last week." Don sighed, running a hand down his weary face. "And we obviously have other things to think about right now, if you have to punch something go punch your, I don't know, _punching_ bag?" Raph glared at nothing for a moment and then stalked out of the kitchen. His emerald eyes widened as he came face to face with a group of the humans, who had just walked, surprised, into the lair.

"Sewer apples! Leo, Donnie!" Raph yelled, running back, "they found the lair!" both turtle's head swiveled to look at Raph in disbelief.

"They're here! Call in backup!" someone was yelling in the lair, while footsteps hurried toward the kitchen.

"Crap!" Donnie snapped, he grabbed his bo-staff and his laptop and they ran out of the kitchen, toward the garage. There were a ton of humans, they had guns this time. "Get in the shellrai-" he stopped and stared at the mass of humans grouped around in his lab and garage. "NO!"

"Donnie, no time!" Leo said, grabbing his brother's arm, "we have to get out of here now!" Raph kicked humans away and they ran out into the lair, Donnie hesitated, then swung his arm up and smashed his laptop on the ground before they jumped into the water and swam away. He cried, but it wasn't noticeable. It would have gotten broken in the water anyway, and he didn't want those people with all of the research on it, but he hated losing his technology. About fifteen minutes later, the three turtles surfaced in a half-empty water tank, gasping for breath.

"Donnie, your laptop! Why did you-" Leo didn't finish, they all knew why. "What's happening? How did they find us? Mikey didn't tell them, not yet." none of them argued against that statement, Raph growled and slammed his fist into the wall.

"How did they find our secret lair?" he snarled, "shell, now we can't go home! What are we going to do, Leo?" He and Donnie looked to their leader, their oldest brother. Leo bit his lip, thinking.

"I...I don't know." he finally admitted. "Don, did you find anything before you…?" Don shook his head, tears streaming down his face with the water.

"No, there's nothing on her anywhere, nothing helpful. Just practically copy and paste praises for her so-called 'soap company' who knows what she's doing?" to Mikey. None of them knew what was happening to their little brother.

"Where do we go?" Raph asked, swimming to the edge of the water and pulling himself out, then helped Leo and Don up. "Just stay on the run, like fugitives until we find a way to help Mikey?" they fell silent, staring at the ground. Without a way to access information, they had no leads. They had no way to find Mikey, unless they left the sewers and found one of the vans and, assuming it was the same van, followed it to someplace and possibly find Mikey. Don snorted, shaking his head.

"How are we supposed to find him? I was an idiot and broke my laptop, we can't go topside without risking being captured, they know where the lair is now, and they're going to swarm the sewers looking for us! How desperate are these guys?"

"They're reptile smugglers right?" Raph asked, "some kind of black market thing? We'd be worth a fortune, they're greedy little jerks. They want money, meaning they want us." his voice shook. "For all we know, Mikey could be sold and in China by now, what are we supposed to do?!"

"We have to keep trying." Leo said, his voice raspy, "we won't stop until we're either dead or have our brother back. Nothing will keep us from finding him except death."

"Not even death!" Raph snapped, "shell. if I die looking for him I'm going to come back as a ghost and find him!" Don nodded in agreement, and Leo followed suit.

"If any of us thinks of giving up, we should be ashamed!" Donatello declared, "Master Splinter raised us to take care of each other! We need to focus solely on finding Mikey, agreed?"

"Agreed." Leo and Raph said in unison, faces grim. Nothing would stop them from finding their baby brother.

* * *

**Awe such sweet boys wanna find their brother. They don't know what's coming. HEHEHE. Anyway, what do y'all think? I'm excited to hear your theories and opinions, and I hope to update a bit sooner than this one was lol. Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Coby**


	3. Speak To Me

**So you remember the last chapter when I said I was going to get better at posting regularly? I lied. I'm super sorry guys lmao life has just gotten INSANE but I'll try my best to keep this going lol. Anyways, here I am! Late but ready to make you guys super sad! *finger guns***

**To Only Hope No Fear: a bad feeling? With one of my fics? Pffft. (sorry, I didn't update very soon… 0-0)**

**To Wolfangel33: Sorry it took so long! T-T**

**To Beakers47: oh… they'll find him. ^-^**

**To heatherleah45: Lol I wanna tell you but I also don't wanna spoil it. I'll tell you they DO find Mikey!**

**Warnings: Torture, frustration, anger, sacrificing of self, basically an all-around good whump fic if I do say so myself!**

**To the chapter!**

* * *

"Is this familiar?" Mikey looked up from where he'd been staring at his knees, eyes bloodshot from sleep deprivation. They widened when he saw what Carmina was showing him, no, Donnie...his computer! Donnie would never let anything happen to his laptop, it had taken him three months to make it, and he'd been upgrading it ever since! But Michelangelo pressed his lips together, he wasn't going to talk. It had been a long time, he didn't know how long, but he hadn't talked yet. He couldn't stop his eyes from watering with tears.

"I see, so, it is familiar to you?" Carmina raised her eyebrows, "do you know how we got this?" she fingered the computer. Mikey shook his head, eyes narrowed. Another object was placed on the table, and he couldn't help the small cry of distress he let out. They had obviously been to the lair, but that was impossible! He hadn't spoken a word since he arrived here, he'd been kept in that cage since the first interrogation. The second object was Leo's space heroes action figure, what was going on?

"Come, talk to me. There's no use not telling me about it, it's obvious we don't need your help to find the other mutants, what is your name?" Mikey fixed his electric blue gaze on Carmina and stared at her, unblinking. "I see, well Michelangelo, if you refuse to talk to me I see no point in talking to you." Mikey's eyes widened, how did she know his name? "Oh, of course, we know who you are, after all, the other three mutants left everything behind. Even you." she walked out, leaving the two objects on the table like they would make Mikey talk, even though she wasn't there. As soon as she was gone, Mikey sagged in his restraints. He couldn't do this for much longer, he hadn't been able to sleep since that first night, they flashed lights whenever he tried to fall asleep. One more look up at Donnie's mangled computer and let a sob out of his chest. His home was probably in ruins, his brothers were somewhere, probably running so they didn't get caught, and he was here. Alone. After the first sob, he couldn't stop, tears ran from his eyes and Mikey screamed in distress, not anger, but a scream of sadness. They were gone, he was gone, he didn't know where he was. Mikey couldn't talk, he couldn't sleep, he hadn't been fed anything but one slice of bread since he arrived, he wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer. Mikey's neck bent and he sobbed again, feeling his shoulders shudder and shake, what was he doing? Why hadn't he been able to escape yet? He could hardly focus on anything! The door opened again.

"Are you ready to talk to me, Michelangelo? Trust me, many other things were taken from the sewers. I must say, those electronics and experiments are amazing, did you build them?" Mikey didn't look up, he didn't speak, he didn't shake his head. He was going to ignore her until she left him alone. Her hand grabbed his face and yanked it upward, he glared at her, clenching his jaw to keep from screaming how much he hated this. "Trust me, there are worse things than seeing your friends' belongings destroyed." Mikey wanted to tell her that they were his brothers, he wanted to say he was going to escape, that his brothers would find him, but Michelangelo didn't think he ever wanted to say anything ever again. Carmina released him with disgust.

"Of course, I'm beginning to think you really are an idiot, maybe you can't talk after all. It's possible Ken and Jack were lying…" she hesitated, eyes trained on Mikey's face. "If that's the case, of course, I will have them punished and killed." Mikey clenched his fists, this lady was insane, and Mikey didn't want to be responsible for anyone's death, or suffering, no matter what they'd done to him.

"They weren't lying," he whispered, then clamped his mouth shut again. He'd sworn not to say anything, not to talk. He'd broken that oath, but not again, he wasn't going to say another word ever again. Carmina smiled.

"No, I suppose not. Well then, Michelangelo, I suppose that we're done here today. But remember what I told you, there _are_ worse things." Mikey ignored her - or tried to anyway. He was sure his face betrayed his fear, but she left again and didn't come back for a long time.

* * *

"Ow!" Donnie snapped, biting his tongue to hold back a groan of pain, he kicked the rock that had just fallen away from him and sped up after Raph and Leo. The humans had found them again, hours after they set up a temporary camp in the sewers. Now they were in the cave system underneath, trying to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the humans, all the while thinking of places Mikey might be. Donatello suddenly felt a sudden pain on the back of his neck and frowned. No bugs that stung lived down here, he halted silently and reached up, probing his skin, and then cinnamon-brown eyes widened in horror. That's why they had been found both times, that's why they could never rest for long. He was leading the human's right to them, and he couldn't get it out.

"Donnie?" Raph and Leo had noticed his absence and started back, Don held a hand out, halting them.

"No! Get away! Please! They- I don't understand how but-"

"Donnie, what happened?" Leo asked, eyes wide. Donatello bit his lip.

"I have a tracker, it's burrowed under my skin, I don't know when it got there...check the backs of your necks for bumps, please." both Leo and Raph complied, then ran their hands over their arms and legs for good measure. Both shook their heads. "It's me then, you guys keep going. I'll lead them away from you."

"Are you insane?" Raphael asked incredulously, "we aren't leaving you behind! No turtle left behind, remember? We can deal with humans, who cares if you have a tracker?"

"Donnie…" Leo seemed torn. "What will you do?" Don frowned.

"I'm not sure yet, maybe I'll do what Raph suggested, I'll let them catch me and find Mikey. You guys can't stay with me, if I get out with Mikey, I'll find you. If not, well, then you'll have two of us to save. But this tracker needs surgery to remove, I don't know how they got it there without me noticing."

"You got a total of three hours of sleep." Raph snorted, "I wouldn't have noticed, but Donnie, we can't leave you behind like you're asking us to."

"You have to!" Donnie insisted, "please, I want you to! I can handle myself, if possible, I'll try to get to Mikey without being captured. Please keep going, before they find you." Raph clenched his fists, growling.

"Fine! But I'll never forgive myself, I hope you're happy!"

"I'm not happy, Raph. Alright? Just...get away!" Don commanded, Leo and Raph both looked at each other, then Donnie, and then nodded and started away. Don took a deep breath and started running back the way they'd come. _Race you there, Mikey._ He ran until he found the sewers again, then stopped to take a breath.

"What am I doing?" he wondered aloud, "I'm getting myself captured, shell. I've been leading them right to us, this is all my fault." he growled in anger and slammed his fist into the wall, "stupid stupid stupid me!"

"Hey, here it is!" a voice called, Donnie whirled around. A large group of the humans was there, one holding what must be a tracking device. "Where's the other two?"

"They're gone," Donnie said, voice cold. "I found your tracker, they're gone." he took a deep breath. "But I'm here, I won't fight back, I won't run, you'll just find me again." he pulled out his staff and threw it on the ground. The humans shrugged and rushed him, surprising even Don, who was a ninja. In minutes, they had his arms tied behind his back and a taser near his neck.

"Walk where we tell you, freak. Sangrey will be glad to see another one of you is captured."

"So, you do have Mikey!" Donnie exclaimed, then cried out in pain as the taser sent electricity through him.

"We didn't say you could talk." one of the humans snarled, "We said to walk. You hearing impaired or something?" the others laughed, Don grit his teeth and let them shove him down the tunnel toward the surface. This had probably been the worst decision of his entire life.

* * *

Donatello gasped as cold water splashed his face, waking him. Where was he? Where were Leo and Raph? Then he remembered and blinked the water out of his eyes. His vision cleared and he saw the woman they'd seen the night Mikey was taken standing in front of him.

"Ah, you are awake Donatello." Don scowled.

"How do you know my name? Where am I? Where's Mikey?" she raised her eyebrows at this.

"You have a much looser tongue than Michelangelo, he's only spoken three words to me so far, but perhaps that's just how he is, hm?" Donatello scowled, Mikey wasn't talking? What had they done to him?

"Where is he?" he asked again. "Who are you?"

"My name is Carmina Sangrey, and I assume you are Donatello. You were the one to build the fascinating inventions we found in the sewers."

"How do you know so much about us?" Donnie questioned, "What do you want with me and my brothers?"

"So many questions, when I really have many questions for you. Donatello, can you tell me about Michelangelo?" Don scowled.

"You've seen him more recently than I have, why don't you tell me?" he countered, then shrieked as a sudden electric shock coursed through him.

"Maybe you need more encouragement, after all, your brother refused to say a word until I told him others would suffer for it."

"I don't care about your friends!" Donnie snapped, "You can't pull that on me!" Sangrey tilted her head, watching him carefully, and Don grew more aware of his surroundings. He was tied to a chair, tightly, in a room that was mostly empty. The chair was bolted to the floor, and a large mirror spanned the entire wall in front of him.

"I am sure you don't care about my 'friends', as you put it Donatello." she said softly, "but I have fallen under the impression that you care very much about Michelangelo." the mirror in front of Donatello slowly changed, and his eyes widened when he saw Mikey. He was thin, tied to a similar chair, facing away to the left from Donnie.

"MIKEY!" he yelled, straining to lean forward. "Michelangelo!"

"He can't hear you." Sangrey said, "he can't see you. In fact, Michelangelo is immersed in complete darkness, you can only see him because of the technology put into the one-way mirror." Donnie stared at his brother, mouth hanging open. Mikey was staring at his knees, brows furrowed, lips pressed together like he was afraid that opening them would mean betraying his family.

"What did you do to him?" Don demanded, voice thick with emotion. "Tell me!"

"He hasn't been physically harmed." Sangrey promised, "but I'm afraid he hasn't done so well in the past week, it appears your brother does not favor the dark, and he definitely does not enjoy seeing the things you left behind when you abandoned your home underground." Don grit his teeth. She was obviously using types of psychological torture on Mikey, and he did not like the thought of that one bit.

"Fine. what do you want to know." he hissed, glaring at her, growing more awake and aware every second. All his gear including his purple mask was gone, taken while he was unconscious. The woman smiled.

"There, you are much more reasonable than he has been, I want you to tell me what Michelangelo most fears." Don bit back a laugh, Mikey afraid of something? That would be squirrels, but Don was sure that was one of his lighter fears, one that he showed.

"I don't know everything about my brothers," he said with a shrug, Sangrey frowned.

"Donatello, maybe you misunderstood me. Michelangelo has not been physically harmed….yet." Don felt his heart plummet and took a shaking breath.

"I don't know what Mikey fears the most." Donnie whispered, "but if you hurt him, you will regret it. Mikey is never quiet, you must have done something to him to make him be quiet, either that or he's extremely loyal, or both." Don took a deep breath. "If I had to guess, Mikey's worst fear would be being completely alone. Please, don't hurt him anymore!" Sangrey sighed, shaking her head.

"Donatello, I don't think you know how this works. You see, you don't give orders here." Mikey suddenly cried out in pain, Donnie's gaze whipped to him, he was shaking, tears in his eyes.

"What did you just do?" he gasped, then echoed his brother as a short electric shock coursed through him again, that's what they'd done. They'd shocked Mikey. "Please, stop hurting him!" Donatello pleaded, "I'll do anything, just don't hurt him anymore!" Mikey cried out again, nearly crying, Don felt tears well up in his spice brown eyes. "PLEASE!"

"Anything." Sangrey repeated, "really, Donatello? Would you do anything?" Mikey stopped crying out and sagged down, shaking, in his restraints. The broken look on his baby brothers face made Donatello want to scream, he had done this to Mikey. He was the reason Mikey had been shocked. It was because he'd given the wrong answer.

"Yes, please just stop hurting Mikey!" the window darkened back into a mirror, the woman stood.

"Well then, I suppose we're done for today." and then she left, Don was alone in the dark, but he could still hear Mikey's ragged breathing. The short quick breaths turned into sobs, and Don was powerless to help, he couldn't comfort Mikey. Mikey couldn't hear him. Don was sure this was another kind of psychological torture, but he didn't care, Mikey was hurt and it was his fault, on top of that he couldn't apologize. What had he done?

* * *

"I don't like this." Raph snarled, punching the wall of the cave. "He's gone, they probably have him already, and we're no closer to finding either of them!" the green-eyed turtle whirled around and pointed a finger at his brother. "This is your fault, Leo! If it wasn't for you, Donnie would still be here! You let him go!"

"It was the best choice!" Leo snarled back, "you think I wanted to? Do you think he would have listened if I told him not to? Donnie was going to save us, that's what he does! Besides, you didn't try all that hard either!"

"I didn't want to hurt him!" Raph snapped, "we're both ninjas, one of us was going to get hurt if I did that! And now, since I didn't want to hurt him, he's probably more hurt than I would have hurt him! Why didn't I just...ugh!" Raph turned his back on Leo and punched the wall again, harder. The pain felt good.

"Raph, please calm down." Leo sighed, "at the moment, we're all each other have. We need rest, we need sleep. I can take first watch."

"You took first watch yesterday!" Raph protested, "I'll do it, and if you don't sleep I'll knock you out with my bare hands!" Leo rolled his eyes and sat down against the wall, stretching out his legs and closing his eyes.

"Fine, you take first watch. Don't do anything stupid."

"Don't tell me what to do," Raph answered crossly, sitting cross-legged beside Leo as he fell into an uneasy sleep. Raph turned to look at Leo, who looked much more peaceful as he slept, but not peaceful enough. This was taking its toll on both of them, probably on all four of them but how would Raph know? Leo's face was weary and stressed, Raph assumed he looked the same and sighed. Stupid humans, always trying to understand things, even if it meant hurting others. Of course, Raph figured they didn't see the four turtle brothers as others, but as animals. Freaks, mutants, mistakes. In truth, that's what they were. They had never been meant to be created, but yet here they were, running for their lives while their baby brothers paid the price. Raphael growled in anger and ground his knuckles into the stone floor. Once he got his hands on these humans he was going to break their necks, hopefully, they wouldn't die immediately. Leo murmured and shifted in his sleep, worry lines creasing his forehead, Raph made out his name in the jumbled sentence Leo spoke. With a small sigh, Raph put a comforting hand on Leo's leg and the leader in blue relaxed.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN… did Donnie make the right decision? Will he and Mikey make it out of that place in one piece? Will Raph and Leo get to them before it's too late? I'll try to update VERY SOON I promise! (but don't be surprised if it… takes a while T-T) Thanks for reading and please review! 3**

**-Coby**


End file.
